My Guiding Light
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Elli suddenly lost everything, Her family, her job and soon her home. Elli nearly lost her will to live until one day she saves Yamato from a group of thugs. Elli keeps her past hidden from the guys as she doesn't want to burden them with her troubles. Will Yamato and the gang be able to get her to open up to them and save her from the depression that is slowly consuming her?
1. Fateful Encounter

Elli hanged her head as she trudged along a quiet sidewalk. Every day she struggled to just get out of bed; some days she wondered what's even the point any more. It wasn't too long ago Elli's once happy life shattered around her. Everything she once knew had changed, gone like a summers breeze. Elli had only just moved to Tokyo a month before the events that shook her.

Elli remembered the events clearly in her head as if it was only yesterday. The phone call she received on that stormy night changed her life. Elli's family were to go out for dinner, something they had planned for awhile so they could all spend some time together. Unfortunately, on the day they were to go Elli had come down with the flu and couldn't go along with them; little did she know at the time that would be what saved her life.

As they were getting ready that night a sudden storm had hit. Elli didn't like the idea of her family going out in such a storm but they didn't want to cancel now after all the preparations it took to be able to get everyone together that night. Though they were saddened Elli couldn't join them. Her family said their goodbyes as they went out the door, little did they know it would be their final farewells. Elli was to never see them or their smiles again.

Elli laid quietly on her bed that night as the storm raged on, her thoughts were riddled with the safety of her family, if they were okay. As much as Elli tried to sleep she just couldn't, her body was too unsettled.

Finally, the phone call came, one she wished had never come. Elli's heart nearly stopped as she wondered who might be calling, she hoped it would be her mother letting her know they are okay.

Elli jumped out of bed and raced to answer the phone, her hands shook as she reached out for the phone. On the other end was an unfamiliar voice, Elli waited with baited breath to hear what they had to say.

As soon as she heard the words, 'I'm sorry but there has been an accident.' Elli felt the tears well up in her eyes, she hoped with all her heart they would be okay but what she heard next would tell otherwise, 'There were no survivors.' At that moment, time had come to a standstill, the phone slipped through her hands as she crumpled to the floor. It was like a living nightmare, one she would never awaken from no matter how much she screamed and cried nothing would change. Elli sat there in silence as the tears trickled down her swollen cheeks, she didn't have the strength to move and so she stayed like that the rest of the night.

After those events, Elli fell deep into depression. She had lived with her family her whole life and the sudden loss had sent her into an unbelievable amount of shock.

Everywhere she looked reminded her of what she once had, the smiling faces of her family.

Her younger brother and sister running around with joyful glee. Her parents standing side by side in the kitchen as they happily cooked together. All those are but distant memories, they are all Elli has left to remember them by. The house felt so empty now as if it reflected the loneliness she felt. And to make matters worse, Elli had been doing miserably at work thanks to her emotional state. Elli had only been employed for a short time and though they understood what she was going through they couldn't accept her sloppy work and so she was laid off. With no way to pay for rent, she was soon to lose the house as well.

Luckily her landlord was a kind old lady, she had given Elli six months to find a new job before she would have to ask her to leave. Elli was truly grateful to her kind gesture but she didn't know if she would be up to the task, would she even have the will, the motivation to want to find a new job and actually keep it?

Two weeks had passed since her landlord had given her the extra time to find a new job. Elli tried day after day, handing in resumes everywhere she went but so far has had no luck. Her attitude in finding work heavily contributed to why no one was hiring her. Never smiling at any of her interviews, Elli looked miserable wherever she went, she lost the will to smile. The companies were looking for someone reliable, someone who was cheery and upbeat, someone with a bright smile, Elli though was anything but that.

After another failed interview, Elli was almost in tears as she made her way home. Elli didn't want anyone seeing her look so miserable, seeing how much of a failure she was so she ducked down a back alley way to hide away. As soon as she was completely out of sight she let her tears flow freely, "I'm useless..." Elli breathed those words through her tears. She was ready to just give up. Elli didn't think she belonged in this world, she didn't have any friends or family, she had no one to support her. The loneliness she felt was slowly eating away at her as it clouded her heart.

As Elli stumbled along she heard voices not too far off. She had no idea who else might be going through the alley way. Not caring what might happen to herself, Elli headed off in the direction they were coming from, she used the voices as a guide to find their location. Soon enough, Elli found the owners of the voices. Not too far off in the alley way that met with a dead end stood three guys. Elli hid behind a wall as she peeked over to watch them. She surveyed the situation closely to see what was going on. Elli quickly realized two of the three people were not the kind of men you would have as friends.

They two men had cornered a young guy with red hair, it looked like they were trying to rob him. Unable to just stand by and watch a defenseless man get beaten up by two thugs, Elli decided she'd put her judo training to good use and even out the numbers.

"Hey! leave him alone!" Elli revealed herself as she ran towards the group.

They immediately focused their attention on her, they didn't look too happy by the surprise company.

"Huh... you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous for a girl-" Elli cut off the young man before he could finish, she wasn't about to let someone put her down just because she was a female.

"So what if I'm a girl? I'm trained in judo. I can hold my own." Elli for the first time in ages had a glint of determination in her eyes. She wasn't about to let herself get shown up just because of her gender.

A smile crossed the young mans face from seeing her all fired up. Together they took on the thugs and eventually they made a hasty retreat.

"Haa... are you okay?" The young man asked as he looked Elli over, she nodded her head, assuring that she's fine.

"Phew. I'm glad that's over." The young man was hunched over with his hands on his knees as he took in deep breaths, "Thanks. You put up quite the fight. I might have underestimated you."

Elli also took in a few deep breathes, she too was relieved it was over, "It was nothing. I couldn't just stand by and watch you get beat up."

The young man laughed a little when something came to mind, "Hey, what were you doing walking through the back alley ways anyway? They are dangerous you know."

Elli jumped slightly at his question and averted her gaze, "That's none of your business..." Elli kept her mouth shut, she wasn't going to tell him anything when something occurred to her, she looked straight at him, "Besides, I could ask the same of you. Why were YOU walking through here?" Elli threw the question back at him. The young man stood there stunned before he shyly scratching his head as he nervously laughed.

"Ah, You got me. Well I guess I was lucky you did come along. I don't know what might have happened if you didn't. Oh, by the way my names Yamato. It's nice to meet you." Yamato smiled as he held his hand out to Elli.

Elli was shocked by his sudden gesture, she wasn't sure if she should take his hand or not. Hesitantly, she reached out her hand and placed it in his, "I'm Elli. It's nice to meet you too." Elli said as they shook hands.

"Why don't come with me? I have to thank you for saving me."

Elli's eyes widened at his sudden invitation. He was the first person to have asked her anywhere since she moved to Tokyo. Elli felt conflicted, she wasn't sure if she should accept his invitation or not.

'By all rights I should be dead too along with my family... Is it fair if I'm allowed to be happy while they no longer live?' Elli breathed a sigh, her head hurt from the thoughts that ran amok in it.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Waaa!"

Elli was brought back to reality as Yamato's voice rang through her ears. She was shocked to see his face right in front of hers.

"I-I'm sorry."

Elli bowed her head in apology for spacing out on him, "Okay, I'll join you."

Yamato smiled happily, "I didn't realize you were such an airhead but I'm glad you will come along. Oh, I was just thinking, are you new around here? I don't think I have seen you before." Yamato held a finger on his chin as he tried to recall if he had seen her before.

"I moved here a couple months ago."

"Aha," Yamato hit his hand with his other enclosed hand, "So you are new here. Well then I'll have to introduce you to all my friends. I'm sure they would love to meet you. Though one you better watch out for he is a bit of a flirt..." Yamato and Elli walked along side by side as Yamato went on to tell her about his friends.

Elli wasn't sure where life would take here from here on and just how much meeting Yamato would affect things. For now she would do her best to put on a brave face, hiding all her pain and sorrows behind a fake smile.

Elli didn't know how long she would be able to keep up the act or how long before she would break but this could be her first chance at making friends. Elli didn't want to jeopardize this chance at possible happiness so she planned to keep her past though how recent it might be a secret. Elli didn't want to affect others with her problems.

Yamato and Elli stood in front of a tall building, Yamato had led her along to what appeared to be a bar.

"Welcome to Long Island." Yamato said as he peered in through the glass, "We are in luck. It looks like the whole gang is in today."Yamato turned to face Elli and noticed she was slightly shaking and looked awfully nervous, "Hey, don't worry about anything. They are all nice guys. I'll protect you if anyone tries to make a move on you."

Yamato smiled reassuringly as he opened the door to the bar.


	2. Meeting The Guys

Elli curiously eyed her surroundings inside the bar before her eyes fell upon a group of handsome young men sitting around a table.

A young man with raven black hair was the first to notice them step in, "Hey, who's this fine lady? You picking up girls now Yamato? You should have invited me." The young man chuckled.

"No. Don't even think about hitting on her, Saeki." Yamato scowled when a sleepy looking man with blonde hair spoke, "Don't count on that."

"You know me too well, Ren. How could I resist someone as beautiful as her?"

"Don't mind him. He's all talk." Yamato whispered in Elli's ear as she watched Ren glare at Saeki. Yamato then went to introduce everyone.

"...And this is Elli."

Elli bowed her head in greeting, "It's nice to meet you all."

"So, how did you two meet, hmm?" Saeki sidled closer to Yamato as he wanted to hear all the juicy details.

"Such a busybody. If you must know, Elli saved me from a pair of thieves."

Everyone gasped, they couldn't believe their ears.

"What?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Don't tell me, you were using the back alley way weren't you." A voice spoke out from behind them. Elli spun around to see a man older than the rest looking at them from behind the bar counter.

"W-Well... Yeah..."

The man shook his head and sighed at his foolishness, "I told you how dangerous that is. No matter how much time it saves you putting your life in danger isn't worth it." The man finished scolding Yamato before turning his gaze to Elli, "So you are Elli. I heard your name while I was out the back. The names kunihiko but everyone calls me Kuni."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elli bowed her head.

"Please, no need for formalities. We are all friends here." Kuni laughed as he waved his hand.

"So, Elli, why were you using the back alley way? Surely you must know how dangerous it is."

Elli gazed at the floor below, she didn't want to answer and so she remained silent, "I see. It's something you can't say. Well thankyou for being there to save the idiot, Yamato." Kuni chuckled.

"Hey..." Yamato began to pout.

"Of course." Elli nodded when she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"Hmm?" Elli turned her head to see Ren gazing intently at her, Elli felt her blood pressure rise from his close proximity.

Ren reached out a hand and gently touched her head and brought his hand to his face, "Blood...?" Ren's eyes widened as he stared at the blood on his hand.

Everyone in the room gasped at Ren's words and focused their gazes on Elli as she reached out a hand to the back of her head. She was indeed bleeding.

"How did I not notice that sooner... I thought you were okay, I didn't even give it a second thought on looking you over carefully. I'm sorry..." Yamato hung his head as he apologized, he felt like it was his fault it happened in the first place.

"It's okay. I didn't even realize myself because there is no pain. It must have happened when I hit the wall."

Yamato's eyes widened, he didn't remember her hitting the wall, probably because he was concentrating on holding the other guy off, "Dammit! I'm such an idiot..." Yamato slammed a fist onto the table.

"Now is not the time to be letting your anger get the better of you. We should treat Elli's wound immediately." Takao spoke up as he calmed the guilt ridden Yamato. Yamato nodded agreeing nows not the time to be getting riled up when Elli's hurt. Kuni went to grab a first aid kit, he along with Ren tended to Elli's wound.

"There all done. I hope it didn't hurt too much." Kuni said as he patted Elli on the back.

"Only a little."

"Haha. Aren't you a strong one." Kuni laughed, he knew it hurt more than she was letting on as she jumped on the seat several times as he cleaned the wound.

Kuni was working at the bar counter as Elli sat at the table surrounded by the guys. Yamato on one side and Ren on her other.

"So you only moved here recently, huh. Where abouts do you live?" Yuta questioned Elli.

"No where important. It doesn't really matter where I live. I won't be living there for much longer anyway." Elli face was emotionless as she spoke, she knew if she was to show any emotions now she wouldn't be able to stop the tears that would flow.

"Really? You are moving again so soon?" Yamato looked surprised, he was shocked to learn that she would be moving away before long.

"Yeah, something like that. I'll be gone in six months."

"Well then, that gives us six months to show you the sights of Tokyo and show you a time you will never forget." Saeki spoke before Yamato had the chance to say anything.

"I look forward to it." Elli said as she did her best to force a smile.


	3. Newfound Hope

**I apologize if I don't give everyone enough story time. Saeki, Ren and Yamato will get the most as those three are the ones I have mainly read. Though Yuta and Takao will get a chapter or two as well if all goes according to plan. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>Time slowly passed by, the sky was now bathed in twilight as the sun began its descent through the sky while the group casually chatted away.<p>

Elli glanced out one of the bars windows and was surprised to see how late it had already gotten. It only felt like mere moments but hours had already passed since she first arrived at Long Island.

Deciding it was time to get going, Elli stood up from the table, "It's getting late. I think it's about time I head home."

"Oh, wait." Yamato spoke up before she had the chance to leave, "Can I get your phone number?"

Elli froze on the spot, she wasn't expecting him to ask for her number so suddenly.

"I didn't think you would be such a player Yamato. Asking for a girls number when you only just met." Saeki nudged Yamato in the side, "If you are going to give him your number why don't we exchange numbers while you are at it?" Saeki flirtatiously smiled at Elli.

"...um...uh..." Elli stumbled about her words as she was shy and didn't know how to respond.

"Don't worry about him. I don't know where you live. It's so I can see you again. So, may I have your number?" Yamato asked again.

"So mean..." Saeki pretended to act like he was hurt by Yamato's words.

"Okay." Elli rummaged through her jacket pocket for her phone. She ended up exchanging numbers with the entire gang.

"So, I'll see you guys again, right?" Elli timidly asked.

"Of course. Come by anytime. One of us is usually lazing around here. Like Ren, he comes here to sleep a lot." Saeki grinned teasingly at Ren.

"Do not... Well...maybe sometimes... It's comfortable here." Ren said as he looked away to hide his face.

"Please do come by here anytime. You are always welcome." Yamato smiled at her.

"Thank you, I will. Well I'll see you guys later then." Elli bowed and waved to the guys as she left the bar.

They watched Elli go before turning back to look at each other, Saeki being the first to speak, "That girl sure is a mysterious one."

"I get the feeling she is hiding something she isn't comfortable with telling others." Ren added.

"You might be right. I could see it in her eyes, a sort of pain concealed beneath me." Takao said.

"That's so sad that she feels the need to keep something that might be hurting her to herself. No one should have to go through something painful alone no matter what it is. We will just have to help put a smile on her face even if she won't reveal what is troubling her, right Yamato?" Yuta glanced over at Yamato who was looking out the window as he watched Elli until she was no longer in sight.

"Yamato? Heeeellllo?" Yuta waved his hand wildly in front of Yamato's face, "Oh! Sorry. Yes, you are right. Maybe she might even open up to us over time." Yamato thought back on when he first met her and how she helped him fight off the thugs trying to rob him.

He had never met a girl quite like her, someone willing to help others in trouble when they themselves are going through trouble. She had kept on such a brave face through it all and even getting hurt and still then she didn't falter or cry.

Yamato wanted to get to know her better and if possible help her through whatever is troubling her. He hoped over time she would open up to him though he wouldn't push it, Yamato wanted her to say it when she was ready.

The sun had already set as Elli made her way home. She looked up at the sky with a bittersweet smile, remembering back to when she use to look up at the stars with her mother. Something they both shared an interest in. It saddened them when they moved to Tokyo as it wasn't as easy to see the stars as it was when they lived back in the countryside.

"I do miss you all so much." Elli breathed in deeply as she took one last look at the sky before picking up her pace on her way home.

Elli finally arrived home and quickly unlocked the door. Elli immediately headed to the kitchen to cook dinner. Elli decided she wanted to make something quick and so she made some pasta. Time slowly passed by as she ate dinner in silence. Elli still wasn't used to it being so quiet, so lonely. Usually the table came alive at dinner time as everyone chatted away and talked about their day, now it was deathly quiet, a place where hardly a word gets spoken.

After dinner, Elli cleaned up the dishes and headed over to her parents empty bedroom stopping right in front of the door before sliding down the wall onto the floor and wrapping her arms around her legs as she gazed off into the distance staring at nothing in particular.

"You wouldn't believe it but I met the most interesting guys today." Elli started to talk as if she was talking to her parents, "I never thought trying to hide my tears would lead to me finding friends," Elli leaned her head back against the wall closing her eyes as she thought about it, "I saved a young man from these two guys trying to rob him. Mum, Those judo lessons you made me take worked after all. Heh, I never thought he would ask me to come with him afterwards and introduce me to his friends. They were all so nice and easy to get along with. They all accepted me straight away and even want to see me again. Saeki, he seems to hit on every girl he sees but he's very funny. Then there's Ren, he doesn't seem say much but he's kinda cute and very polite and it's fun watching him banter with Saeki, they seem to have some kind of rivalry or something. And then there's Yuta and Takao they are both such sweethearts and lastly Yamato the man I helped, he's sorta mysterious, I'd like to get to know him better, he does appear to have a bit of an attitude though but it's adorable."

As Elli went on a few tears started to trail down her cheeks, "I only wish you both were here to meet them. ...I didn't tell them much about me though. I can't just burden others with my pain and troubles. And I don't want them to feel sorry for me..." Elli paused and let out a long hard sigh, "Maybe one day I will tell them but not yet. It's not easy staying strong and not breaking under the pressure of losing you all so suddenly but I feel like with them it might just be possible, I might just get through this. I'm not alone anymore. .. I better go to bed now. Goodnight, Mum, goodnight, Dad." Elli wiped away the few tears that flowed from her eyes as she stood up and headed to her room.

Elli got changed into her pajamas and hopped into bed. She thought about what happened that day and how blessed she felt to have finally made some friends, something she needed more than ever right now. Elli only hoped she would be able to find a job so she wouldn't have to move away though it wasn't looking too bright at this moment but she wasn't ready to just give up not after things finally looked to be picking up after things looked so bleak for awhile.

Just yesterday Elli couldn't care less if she got a job or not but now she had something to strive for to find a job so she could remain with her newfound friends. With that in mind Elli soon drifted off to sleep and for the first time in ages a smile appeared on her lips as she slept.


	4. Determination

A few days had now passed from when Elli first ran into Yamato and met the guys. Elli made sure to go out in search of a job everyday since then but sadly still has had no success. Elli had even kept regular contact with Yamato and the gang via text messages since she met them, well it was more like they kept texting her.

Elli was busily preparing breakfast as she was getting herself ready for another day of job hunting. Elli had just finished cooking some scrambled eggs when there was a knock on the door, Elli was surprised that someone had come to see her, "Who could that be?" Elli didn't usually get visitors since her family passed away. Elli put the eggs on a plate and went to answer the door.

"Hello, my dear. I came to check up on you." Standing before Elli was the kind old landlady, "How are you feeling? Do you have enough money for food?" She seemed to be concerned a great deal on Elli's welfare.

"I'm managing, I guess. It's not something I can just easily adjust too. I do have some money left in savings, it should be enough to last me for a bit."

"If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask. I only wish I could do more for you. Even though it was only a short time your mother was so kind to me so it was the least I could do allowing you to stay an extra six months rent free. I wish I could let you stay here permanently but alas things are never quite so easy. It really was a shock to hear about the accident... I wish you the best in finding a job." The lady bowed her head as she kindly smiled.

A smile smiled formed on Elli's lips as she replied, "Thank you. I really appreciate you letting me stay here. I promise I'll do my best to find a job."

"I believe you can do it. Don't give up. I'm rooting for you." Elli nodded assuring her she wouldn't give up. The landlady looked pleased as she acknowledged the determination in Elli's voice. With a smile still on her face the landlady bowed her head once more as she waved goodbye and took her leave.

Elli headed back to the kitchen to finish her scrambled eggs and then went and got changed before heading out.

...

"Please! You don't understand how much I need a job right now. Everywhere I go everyone is saying they are not hiring or I'm not the kind of girl they are after. I really really need a job! I can be any kind of girl you need. I'm willing to do anything!" Elli said as she leaned over a front desk begging the secretary.

"I'm sorry but we just aren't hiring at the moment. I'll have to ask you to leave." The secretary said not looking interested in what Elli had to say.

"But..."

"Please. I don't want to have to ask security to come.

Elli sighed, she knew it was no use, "Fine. I'll go. Thank you for your time." Elli's head hanged low as she left the building.

"Dammit. Again. Why won't anyone hire me," Elli kicked her foot out in annoyance as she trudged along a busy sidewalk downhearted by her constant rejections, "Sigh... Well, that's another failure of a day. I guess I'll try again tomorrow. Though I don't know how many places I have left to go..." Elli sighed as her shoulders slumped when a voice suddenly called out to her.

"Hmm, that voice..." Elli turned around at the familiar voice and saw Yamato eagerly running up to her.

"Hey, Elli," Yamato stood in front of Elli as he greeted her when he noticed her weary expression, "Hmm, Is everything okay? You look a little gloomy.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm okay, really." Elli immediately did her best to smile to show she was fine though on the inside she was hurting terribly.

"If you say so..." Yamato sighed under his breath to not let Elli hear, he knew her smile wasn't genuine, he already told himself he wasn't going to push the issue, she wasn't ready to talk yet and he was going to respect her decision and wait though he didn't know how long he could handle seeing her so distressed.

"Are you doing anything right now?" Yamato asked but before Elli could even respond he grabbed her arm, "Good you aren't. Come with me, let's go do something fun."

"Huh? waa, I didn't even say anything!" Elli said in protest as Yamato dragged her along though it was all for show, she really didn't mind going somewhere with him. At some point Yamato had slid his hand down her arm and took her hand, the gesture immediately made Elli's face heat up as she felt the warmth of his hand in hers, she quickly adjusted to it though and liked the fact he was holding her hand, so much she felt a tinge of sadness when he let go.

"Here we are. Have you ever been to one of these before?" Yamato asked as he stood before a wide building. Elli looked up and saw the sign 'Town arcade' Elli's eyes widened for a moment. Truth was she had never been to one before.

Elli shook her head as she spoke, "No, I'm afraid not. We didn't have these back in the country. Don't these cost money though? I'm afraid I don't have much..."

"Well there's a first time for everything. There will be so much to show a country girl like you here in the big city. Oh and don't worry about the money, It's on me." Yamato smiled and started to head inside.

"Yes, I'm sure there will be. I want you to show me everything the city has to offer. I hope we can get closer..." Elli whispered to herself as she held her cheeks with her hands as a small blush appeared on her face. Elli was excited to be able to spend the day with Yamato she only wished she could do this everyday.

"Heeey! You coming? You really are an airhead. Spacing out like that. What would you do if I wasn't around to bring you back to reality." Yamato laughed as he teased her. Elli was embarrassed she had once again spaced out while with Yamato and the fact it was her thinking about him this time and not something else. Elli quickly settled her racing heart and made her way over to Yamato, they then walked into the arcade together.


	5. Day at the arcade

"Urgh, how do you do this?!" Elli asked in a slightly raised voice, getting frustrated when she couldn't work the game properly.

They were playing a dance rhythm game and Elli just couldn't step in time to the music. Yamato thought it was amusing as he watched her, "You're having quite a bit of trouble there."

"No duh! I'm working this perfectly fine. No trouble at all..." She replied in a sarcastic tone and Yamato told her to get off so he could show her how it's done.

"See. You have to watch carefully and step along to the rhythm." He said as he performed the steps with ease. Slightly nodding her head, Elli was intrigued by how effortless he made it look. "You really are a country girl." Yamato said teasingly with a grin as he got off of the dance mat.

"And so what if I am?" Elli huffed as she folded her arms and looked away. Yamato chuckled and pinched her cheek, "Your cheek is so soft like mochi." He said still holding onto her cheek when Elli swatted his hand away, "Hey, that's mean. Don't compare me to food." She said and started to pout.

"Now you are a pouty." He said and Elli glared at him, "Are we here to just here so you can bully me?" She said with her cheeks puffed out. Yamato chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, I was just having a little fun with you," He grabbed hold of her hand, "Come on, let's try something else." And started to pull her along to another section of the arcade.

Elli's face had immediately gone a few shades redder and her body felt warm inside from him once again holding onto her hand, she wondered if he even realized what he was doing or if he realized how it made her feel. Elli hoped the arcade was loud enough so he wouldn't hear her furiously beating heart.

"Here this should be easy enough for you." Yamato handed her a mallet, "This is whack-a-mouse. All you need to do is hit the heads as they appear." Elli nodded her head and began to intently watch the machine waiting for the heads to pop up. As soon as they did, she vigorously hit every single one giving it her all. Yamato was astonished to see her hitting them like some crazy person.

"Yes! I did it!" Elli punched the air with her fist as she cheered. "Y-yeah. I've never seen someone so...so absorbed into the game before." He said, slowly clapping his hands while looking slightly shocked, "I almost feel sorry for the tiny robotic mice..." He muttered, looking down at the machine.

"What was that?" Elli asked looking slightly intimidating.

"N-nothing." He quickly denied while shaking his head and frantically waving his hands in front of his face. "Wow, she sure can be scary. Heh, it just makes her all the more interesting." Yamato whispered to himself as he smiled at her while she was still proud about her victory over the mice.

Yamato was curious to learn more about Elli, he hoped he could get to know her better, and thought now would be the perfect opportunity to ask. Looking around the arcade a few times to steady his nerves, he finally spoke, "So, Elli, what do you like to do? Do you have any interests?" The smile on Elli's face immediately vanished being replaced with a look of confusion from his sudden question.

"Interests? Hmm..." She steadied her gaze on the floor below as she thought about it. Elli wondered what she should tell him. What kind of interests that a country girl like herself has would be appealing to him? "I like to ride my bike." Elli said and mentally slapped herself. 'A bike isn't that interesting. Geez, stupid Elli.' She thought to herself.

"I see," He nodded his head, "but I've never seen you ride a bike before." He cocked his head and can't recall her ever riding one.

"Ohh, that's because it's currently broken and I can't fix it..." Elli quickly replied.

"You should have said so. Why don't you bring it to Long Island and me and the guys can look at it for you." He said.

"Really? I will! Thank you. Oh, um... I also like stargazing." Elli said feeling a little shy. It was something she loved doing with her mother but she couldn't tell him that. Even just mentioning it hurt her a little inside.

"Stargazing. Hmm, you can't really see the stars that well here unlike the countryside. You must miss it." Yamato said with a sympathetic smile, he could see from distant look in her eyes it really was something she dearly missed but what he didn't know was she was actually reflecting on the fact it would be something she'd never be able to see with her mother again and she truly missed it.

"I do miss it." She softly breathed while her words held a double meaning that Yamato wouldn't come to understand for some time.

"I'm surprised you don't have interests like pig wrestling or something. You know being from the countryside." Yamato teased, he was just trying to lighten up the mood.

Elli's furrowed her brows and was ready to let Yamato have it when they heard a disturbance within the arcade, it sounded like a fight. Not being one to just Idly stand by when someone is being hurt, Elli quickly sprang into action and ran off to find them.

Elli was astonished to see a group of guys surrounding a young girl, she looked to be in her late teens. They were harassing her and the leader of the group appeared to be trying to force her to go out with him.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Elli called out, her voice echoing throughout the arcade as she ran up to stand protectively in front of the scared girl.

The boys immediately turned their focus on Elli, looking visually angered by her disruption. "Who do you think you are?! Move if you know what's good for you." The leader of the group hissed and the guys started to rub their knuckles in an Intimidating manner as they inched closer.

Yamato looked on from the sidelines, horrified by the situation Elli had gotten herself into. He was about to step in to help but Elli shook her head and signaled to him with her eyes that she's got this and for him to stay back.

"You don't scare me. I can take you all on." Elli said confidently, standing in her fighting pose as she signaled with her hand to bring it on. "I should warn you before you try anything. I'm a master in Judo and could knock you all out without breaking a sweat. But by all means come at me if you think you can win."

The guys stammered a little, not sure if it was a good idea anymore seeing how scary her face looked, even Yamato was shocked by just how intimidating she looked, but the leader just laughed, "You don't scare me." He lunged at her with his fist which Elli effortlessly grabbed hold of with her lightning fast reflexes and twisted it behind his back, "I'm warning you now. If I see you harrassing this poor girl or anyone ever again you won't get off with just a warning next time." She said, her voice low and threatening. The leader of the group cried out in pain begging for her to let go. The other guys didn't even dare touch her as they knew they wouldn't stand a chance.

"Okay, okay! Just let me go!" He cried out and she finally let go. They immediately raced out of the building no longer looking intimidating after Elli had put them in their place. Elli smiled proudly, she loved it when she could put her years of judo training to use.

"Thank you, ma'am." The young girl said with a relieved smile on her face. Elli turned to look at her making sure she was alright, "I'm glad I could help you. Don't ever let someone force you to do something you don't want to do." She said placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze. The young girl nodded her head and thanked her once more before bowing and running off to find her family.

Elli then walked back over to Yamato who was still in disbelief from what he had just witnessed. "Y-you were amazing. Remind me to never get on your bad side." Yamato said as he nervously laughed. "That's right." Elli grinned. "Oh yes. Judo is another one of my interests but of course that's pretty obvious."

"Ahaha, yeah. I admit, even I was a little intimidated by how you were looking at those guys. How's the saying go 'If looks could kill' I think everyone would have dropped dead." Yamato said and Elli immediately glared at him, "What are you trying to say?!"

"Nothing!" He quickly denied, it felt like deja vu. "Wow, she could probably knock me clean out if she wanted." Yamato said, as he mentally told himself never to upset her unless he wanted to be at the receiving end of her wrath; not something he found too appealing.

...

The day at the arcade had finally come to an end and it was time for them to go their separate ways though Elli wished she could spend some more time with him. She really didn't want to go back home, it was so quiet, so lonely back home and it makes her sad. Elli loved spending time with Yamato, it helped her take her mind off things, and the pain she felt inside. Elli always felt like things would be okay if he was with her, he had become something she couldn't bear to lose.

Perhaps reading her mind, Yamato's next words shocked Elli, "Would you like to come over my place for dinner?" Elli's eyes widened in disbelief, was she actually going to see his place? Did he just ask her over? She felt herself grow increasingly warm as she tried to process those words when she felt Yamato once again pulling on her cheeks, "Heeello, how many times are you planning to space out on me?"

"Ack!" Elli quickly pulled back and rubbed her cheeks, "That hurts you know." She said while pouting. "Ah, the pouty mochi has returned. So, how about an answer now?" Yamato asked leaning forward a little as he stared at her face. "Y-yes." Elli nodded her head. A feeling had started to slowly build up within her, she wasn't quite sure what this feeling was but what she did know was that it grew stronger and stronger the more she spent time with him.

"Great. I'll cook us dinner." Yamato said when Elli quickly spoke up, "Actually, um, can I cook dinner." She timidly asked and quickly looked away, "You know as a thank you for taking me to the arcade."

"You know you are supposed to be the guest but seeing as even if I said no you'd still somehow get your way. I will allow you to cook dinner this time." Yamato said and Elli turned her gaze back to him and smiled, "Yay! Thanks." She said sounding like an overly excited child. While Yamato on the other hand looked taken aback for a second as he quickly turned away to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Her smile... It's beautiful. She really does have a pretty smile when it's not forced. I only wish I could see it more." He whispered to himself so she couldn't hear and then reached out to grab her hand which now seemed to come naturally to him but still sent Elli's heart racing as he led her back to his place.


End file.
